Frasier AU - The Crane Household
by ilikebananabread
Summary: After the death of his wife, Martin Crane decided to adopt a child (children). This story progress through a series of events this family faces, and how the deal with it. PS. I DO NOT OWN FRASIER
1. Chapter 1 - Frasier

**Summary**

\- _A one year old Frasier, who just lost his mom due to money and custody issues and a father who wants no part of the responsibility of raising a child, is sent to Seattle, Washington in hopes that a kind but lonely man would be able to raise this kid well._

**A/N - Mentions of "Sex"**

**Transition**

A young Frasier was looking up at the ceiling from inside of his crib. For a one year old, he was smart. Not Albert Einstein, but to know enough about what's going on around him. He understood few words but his mind liked to put puzzle pieces together. Frasier heard voices through the vent. Though he didn't understand most of it

"No Sam! It was you who knocked me up! You- WE..Are responsible for this baby! Don't you understand?!" A female voice yells

"Yes! I do Lilith! But what about my bar? Huh?! I'm not ready to be a father yet, I don't want responsibility yet! What happened was a mistake!-" Sam yells

"ARE YOU CALLING OUR SON, A LITTLE BABY, A Mistake??" Lilith yelled back as her voice breaks

"You mean YOUR son.This has been the most MISERABLE year of my life. More miserable than I was with Diane!" The male yelled back, "As a matter a fact, I want us to-" The screaming match was cut short as the doorbell rang. Frasier was waiting to hear more, but there were no voices. Just the sound of fast moving footsteps up the staircase. Frasier suddenly felt himself yanked from his crib. His mother gently stroking his back.

"Don't worry Frasier, I'll take care of this." She assured him

Frasier didn't understand what she meant. But saw two men at the door.

"Ms. Sternin, it's that time." One of the men said

She held Frasier closer to her, "I'd have to dead before you take this baby from my arms." she said.

The two men walk closer to her, and a man stood behind them, must be Frasier's father. They move closer and Lilith backs up. One man holds his hand out gently as Lilith yells, "NO!" and tries to run, but the other man got her down to the ground while the other held Frasier before he hit the ground so he wouldn't be hurt. Frasier looks down and sees his mother struggling, so he begins to cry.

"Get him out of here." The one man holding his mother down on the ground says

He obeys his order. Frasier, his father, and the man holding him go down the stairs.

"So what's next? For Frasier I mean." His father asks

"Since you two are divorcing, and you don't want custody, and Lilith can't supply for him or herself because she's uh crazy, we have to take him with us, he's going to be put in the system until a family wants him." The social service worker replied

Sam nods, "Okay, but do we get a say for who he's going to be with. I would like to be sure he goes to a good family."

The guy smiles, "Mr. Malone, if we find a guardian fit to take care of this boy, then he will go with them, but you two can meet them."

Sam nods, "Okay, let me pack his bag."

Sam goes upstairs to where he saw the man lay Lilith on their bed in the bedroom.

"What happened?" Sam asks

The worker holds up a shot of some sort, "She was getting hysteric. She needed to be tranquilized."

Sam nods, "Okay, well I need to pack the kids stuff." He says as he goes into the nursery to pack some of this things, clothes, toys, a special blanket, Sam smiled when he saw these things, but he just wasn't ready to be a father just yet. It's been a year and he has barely said two words to his kid. He loved a kid just like any other, but he just wasn't ready. After Lilith caught him with another girl in their room, it was the final straw.

"Mr. Malone?" A social services worker asked Sam, snapping him from his thoughts

"It's that time." The social worker asked

Sam nods and goes back downstairs to where the two workers were, one holding his son, and the time had come where they would take him.

Sam walks over to his son and takes him into his arms, which earned a confused look on Frasier.

"These guys'll take good care of ya, ok?" Sam tells Frasier, hoping he'd understand. Even he saw that the kid was intelligent

Frasier just takes his finger and pokes his face.

Sam hands him back over, "he's ready to go."

The one man turns to Frasier, "You ready kid?" they say as the turn out the door. Neighbors came and watched as two men took a kid from their home. They put him in a seat as they got ready to go.

**Transition**

"Hey Marty! You wanna come down for a beer at Dukes?" A police officer asked Martin Crane

"Ehh nah! Not today man, sorry." Martin replies

"What's wrong Marty, got to take your wife home after she had one too many drinks!" he remarks as he laughs hysterically

"Actually Seth, my wife died last week." Martin says sadly

Seth looked immediately apologetic, "Oh man, Marty I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Martin smiles, "I know you don't know, because I never told you."

"Why is that?" Seth inquired, "You should grieve if you want to."

"Just forget about it." Martin said as he walked out the door, "tell the guys hey for me.''

"Will do Marty, take care." Seth says goodbye

Martin drives home, and walks onto his porch of his and his wife's home and enters the empty house with everything but a mattress in the middle of the floor house. He recently put a for sale sign up on the porch. It was too painful to live here by himself, without his wife, without his supposed son. His wife was 6 months pregnant when she died. Drunk driver drove onto the wrong side of the road. It was her, and Marty and they were on their way to the hospital for an ultrasound. They knew the sex of the child. His phone rang.

He answered it, "Hello?"

'Hello Mr. Crane, we received your adopting eligibility form." the other line said

'Oh geez, I forgot about that." Martin thought. It was out of rage of never getting to have his son. Maybe caring for any kid would be just as good, now he wasn't so sure. He filled it out the night his wife died.

'We have a baby boy on his way from Boston and into the Seattle area, we looked over our records and see that you were expecting a son.' Martins heart cringed, 'You are financially stable, your housing situation is in process. We see you are moving so that would be settled, we think you'd be a good father for this child. Would you like to?'

Martin was speechless, he never expected this to happen. Sure, he knew that he could end up with a kid but not so soon. Could he really take care of a child when he is just getting past his wife's death?

'Mr.Crane? Are you there? We need an answer.' If there is one thing he learned in this life, it's not to blow opportunities. He learned that when he first got married. He almost blew his chance with Hester. He wasn't going to toss this kid aside and miss this chance to be a father.

"Yeah." Martin said in the phone, "I'll take him."

'Great, his name is Frasier W. Malone and he should be arriving in Seattle in two days. At 12:30. Should we meet with you in your previous address, or your new one?' The guy on the line asks

"My new address, I'm moving in tomorrow." Martin replies

'And that's Elliot Bay towers right? Apartment number 1901?' the guy on the line asks

Martin nods, "Yes." he says on the other line. That building used to be lived in and owned by pretentious snobs, but under new management it became very affordable. Plus, it was three bedroom and three bathroom. It is nice for a family.

'Great, we look forward to the meeting Mr. Crane.'

"Me too." Martin says as he hung up. He was going to be a father.

**Transition**

Martin was straightening up his apartment. Today was the day he was going to meet Frasier, his, hopefully, son. A Crane. His home was a bit nicer than what he was used to, but once they had their son they planned to move into a nicer home. His doorbell rang.

Martin went to answer it. When he opened up there were three men. Two social service workers and a lawyer. One of the social workers was holding a little baby in a carrier.

"Martin Crane?" The lawyer asked. Martin nodded.

The lawyer held out his hand, "Steven Jackson." (Made up name). "We are here to discuss possible adopting arrangements?"

Martin smiled as he held the door open, "Yes. Please come in."

They all walked in and Martin offered them a seat and something to drink, but they decided to get down to business.

"Okay, so home arrangements. Check. Money wise is all good." Martin smiled as the lawyer made his way down the list, but his smile suddenly changed.

"But your career isn't the safest." The lawyer eyed Martin. Martin was prepared for this.

"I know. But I have a brother Walt, and if something were to happen to me, he'd happily care for the boy. Here are his papers stating everything the state requires."

After discussing for about and hour everything about Martin's life, Martin started playing with Frasier a little. 'This baby is beautiful' he kept thinking. The baby looked at him, he looked unfamiliar but saw that Martin was a trustworthy human being. One all the paper work was done, The lawyer looked more than impress, "Well everything checks out ok, so just one thing remains…" Martin looks at him as the lawyer hands him a paper and pen.

"Will you take Frasier as your son? Making him Frasier Winslow Crane?" The lawyer asked

Martin happily took the pen, "Yes please." Martin looked over at the sleeping Frasier in his carrier. Martin signed his name and looked at Frasier, 'My son.' he thought.

Transition (Two Months Later)

Martin walked into the apartment after a long day at work. He took of his jacket and hung it up on the wall.

He looked around his house, "Ronee? Frasier?" he called

"Over here Martin!" Frasier's 15 year old babysitter Ronee called as she walked into the kitchen holding a flour covered Frasier.

Martin wants to laugh but he keeps a straight face, "What happened?"

Ronee tried wiping some of the flour out of Frasier's eye, "Well we tried making a cake for your birthday and I accidently left him alone with some flour on the counter, I'm sorry."

Martin was now shocked, "You left him on the counter?"

"It was an accident, I'm sorry." Ronee apologized

Martin took Frasier from Ronee, "Look its fine, just don't leave him like that again, ok?"

Ronee looked at him sympathetically, "Ok Mr. Crane, I'm sorry." She said as she got her things

"It's okay Ronee. Have a goodnight." Martin says to Ronee as she walks out

"Goodnight." She says as she walks out of the apartment

Martin looks at Frasier, "I guess we should get you cleaned up huh?" Frasier sneezes. Martin laughs as flour and saliva got in his face.

Martin held Frasier as he was in a chair in Frasier's room. He wrapped his son in a blanket. Frasier was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Martin took some time to reflect, something he's barely done. He didn't think he was going to love his son as much as he would've if his wife had their child. But Martin feels that Frasier filled that missing void. Martin smiles at the picture of his wife he has on the other side of Frasier's room. 'Isn't he beautiful Hester? He's your son, OUR son.'

**TBC**.

_Unlike POI, this is going to turn into more of a sitcom more than a drama. Just finished Frasier and I loved it!!! Who's your favorite Frasier Character? (Mine is Niles). Anyway, I should get to uploading more POI, Cheers! (Get it, Frasier, cheers, ok I'll stop)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Roz

**Summary- a new child joins the Crane family. **

_According to a Frasier Wikipedia, Joanne is Roz's mom, and a Ned is her Uncle. But today, Ned is Roz's Dad._

**_Mentions of Sex_**

**Transition**

Two year old Rosalinda Doyle was in a little playpen in her room. She had a little fluffy unicorn toy in her room. Ro wez picked it up and started chewing it, for no weird reason. Roz heard voices downstairs.

"Ned, I cannot believe you are sleeping with other women in this house! Especially when you have a daughter in the next room over!" A woman yelled

"Hon, I'm sorry, Ok? It's just that we don't do it as often as we used to…" Ned said as he moved closer and put his arms around his wife, Joanne.

Joanne pushed his arms off, "That's because WE had a child that needs taking care of. We don't have time for that anymore!"

Out of the blue, Ned announced, "I want a divorce."

Joanne turned around in shock, "What? Ned, you can't be serious…" Ned just nods

Joanne has tears in her eyes, "But I don't have a job, what about Rosalinda?"

Ned shrugs, "I feel bad about doing this to Roz, but I want freedom. And with you, I can't get that."

Joanne was sobbing, "But Ned, I'll loose Roz. I can't provide for her, I don't have any immediate family who can take her, Ned, please." She got on her knees and cried

Ned breathed in deeply, "Oh for God's sake, get up woman!" He barked

Joanne slowly got up.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's for the best." Ned tried to be sympathetic

Joanne got angry, "This is all for yourself you selfish son of a….." she trailed off as she sobbed.

Ned rolled his eyes, "I'm going to my girlfriends house. I'll be back for my stuff in the morning."

Joanne sweared really loudly.

**Transition**

"Due to no financial income, no housing arrangements, and newly psychological issues, I hereby put child Rosalinda Doyle, into care of the state." The judged banged his gavel, dismissing the court.

Joanne was sobbing in her tissue, her husband evicted her from her house, stripped her of all profit, and worst, took her child. People took her as a crazy women!

"Ms. Doyle?" A man asked

Joanne looked up and wiped her eyes, "Yes?"

"Please come with me." He gently said

Joanne and the man walked into a part of the court. They found a table if representatives of the state. One man was holding Roz.

"What's this about?" Joanne asks

"Well, we deem you highly competent to decide what we do with your daughter." One of the representatives said

Joanne was about to fight them deeming herself competent to care for Roz in general! But, with everything that's happening, she had to go along with it. At least she decided if she went to a good family.

"What are your options?" Joanne asked

They opened a file of a man and wife, with 3 kids already, she skipped them.

They must've went through at least 30 files and all of them were rejected.

"Ms. Doyle, we know this is hard for you. But all these families are more than capable to care for Roz." One representative said while rubbing his hands under his face

"Do you have anymore?" Joanne just said

They sighed and pulled out their last file. They opened it to reveal a single man, with one son, and they live in Seattle.

Joanne was about to say no because there was no mother in the picture and no daughters, and that the father's job was dangerous, but after reading his sons file, she seemed interested. The man's son was in the same situation. Crazy mother, lazy father not having any responsibility.

"This is it." Joanne said

All representatives woke up immediately.

"What?" One representative said

"This is the family I want Roz to go to." Joanne said

They looked at the file, "Martin Crane? Good choice. A year or so ago we gave him his first child." The representative said

"I do want to meet the father though." Joanne said

"Of course, of course! I'll start calling right away!"

**Transition (In Seattle)**

Martin was on the floor playing with his 3 year old son Frasier. It was Marty's day off. Frasier was talking and walking more than most would at his age. Martin was so proud of him, but kind of scared of how quickly he picked up words.

"Mr. Crane, the game is coming on soon!" Ronee called from the kitchen be as she was preparing their dinner.

Martin sat up, "You wanna watch the game with me, Fras?" He asked his son.

Frasier suddenly stood up and "ran" to his room. Martin took that as a no. He sat in his chair his wife bought him for his birthday one year and turned the TV on

"Where's Frasier?" Ronee asks holding out the turkey that just came out of the oven.

Martin laughed, "He ran to his room. He's not a big baseball fan."

Ronee walked behind Martin's chair, going to Frasier's room, "It's probably just a phase. He might play baseball one day!" Ronee said trying to cheer him up.

Martin shrugs, "Maybe." Ronee left to get Frasier washed up for dinner.

The phone rang. Martin went to answer it.

"Hello?" Martin said into the phone

"Mr. Crane, it's Steven Jackson, a year ago I legalised the adoption of Frasier."

Martin was shocked for a moment. He was worried this had something to do with Frasier, "Uh yeah. Steven, is everything okay?"

"Of course Mr. Crane, I was just wondering how everything is with Frasier?" Steven said

Martin put a guard up, "Everything is fine. what is going on Mr. Jackson?"

"Mr. Crane, we have a two year old girl who was in almost the same situation as your son. With his family and all."

Martin still kept his guard up, "So?"

"We gave her AT LEAST 30 files of families to choose from. She said no to everyone's file, but yours."

"Again, so?"

"She liked your file because of the way you took Frasier in and since it seems everything is well, we want to know if you'd consider adopting this little girl."

Martin was shocked. Two kids with one father, it was hard choice. He'd have to discuss this with his babysitter to see if she'd be willing to babysit two, and see if Frasier would want a little sister.

"I'd have to discuss it with some people. Can I get back to you tomorrow?" Martin asked

"Yes of course. Just call this number back."

"Great. Goodnight Mr. Jackson." Martin hung up the phone. He sighed. He turned when he heard footsteps. It was Ronee holding Frasier.

"Who was that on the phone?" Ronee asked as she put Frasier in his high chair.

"It was, uh, the adoption agency." Martin said

Ronee looked at Martin in an instant, "You mean, you plan to adopt again?" She asked

"Maybe." Martin said, "It have to be ok with you. I mean you are one of the most needed people around here."

Ronee smiles, "Of course Martin! I'm so happy for you! I told you, my maximum amount of kids, is four." She assured as she hugged him

Martin hugged her back, "Hester and I always wanted a big family."

"I'm hungree." Frasier said from his chair. Making Martin and Ronee release each other and sit down. They said their prayers before eating and Martin decided to ask Frasier what he'd think about having a sister.

"So Fras, I was talking to a friend of mine and offered me a great deal." Martin said to his son

"What's that?" His son asked

"Well, to make it simple. Do you want a sister?" Martin asked

Frasier looked at him, and then looked at Ronee who was waiting for his response. Frasier looks like he's thinking deeply.

"Does she need a family?" Frasier asked

Martin nodded, "Yeah son, she does."

Frasier thought some more, "well, if she really needs one, then yeah." Ronee cheered

Martin got excited, "That's good Fras. You'll be a big brother, she'll look up to you."

Frasier nodded, "Yeah." He looked down at his food

Martin was concerned, "You okay son?"

Frasier nodded, "Yeah, but it's just…I'm going to have to share my life with her. I have to share you." He looks at his father.

"You know, I have a brother. Your uncle Walt. I'm younger than him, and he was worried about the same thing. Me hogging all of our parent's attention. But he loved me, no matter what. He looked after me and he protected me. He loved me unconditionally."

Frasier sort of understood what his father was saying. "Do you think I'll love her?" Frasier asks

Martin nods, "I guarantee it. You may butt heads but you will love her no matter what!" He smiled

Frasier smiled too, "When do we meet her."

"After I call the people in charge of everything." Martin explained

Frasier turned to the phone and opened and closed his hands.

Martin smiled at his son, "What you doing, Fras?"

"Call!" Frasier gesturing to the home phone.

Martin smiles and gets up, to Frasier's pleasure. He calls the lawyer.

"Hey Steven, it's Martin Crane." He looks at Frasier who was smiling.

"I'll take the girl."

**Transition**

Martin was getting ready to meet his daughter. This takes him back to when he was meeting Frasier for the first time.

"Daddy, I can't do this." Frasier says in the doorway.

Martin looks at his son struggling with his tie. Martin laughs and helps him tie it. He picks up his son and they look in the mirror.

"Are you ready, Fras?" Martin asks

Frasier eagerly nods his head.

The doorbell rings. Martin sets his son down. They both go to the door.

They open it to reveal the lawyer, Steven Jackson, A lady holding a baby carrier.

"Mr. Crane, it's good to see you again." Mr. Jackson holds out his hand.

"Likewise." Martin said as he shook it back

Steven looks down at Frasier, "Hi son."

Frasier looks up at him, "Hi."

"Please, come in." Martin says opening the door

They all walked in and gave proper introductions. They sat down and got situated.

"So your the mommy of my new sista." Frasier says on the floor looking at the sleeping child and gently strokes her head.

Joanne smiles, "Uh, yeah. I am." Her voice breaks

"Frasier." Martin gently nudges him. Martin Shakes his head.

"Don't worry." Frasier continues, "We'll be good to her." Frasier gets up and hugs Joanne. She picks him up and embraces him.

"Oh I know you will!" Joanne says with Frasier in her arms. Joanne looks at Martin. Who was smiling.

"What's his story?" Joanne asks gesturing to Frasier

"Uh his father didn't really want responsibility of him and his mother couldn't provide for him. She had no money and became a little…" Martin didn't want to say crazy. Joanne got the point. She nods and gently sets Frasier down.

"So Ms. Doyle, you are aware if you put your daughter into Martin's care, you lost all your parental rights."

Joanne nods, "I know." She looks at Frasier gently stroking Roz's hair.

"Just raise her right, Mr. Crane." Joanne said. Martin nods. "Just raise her right." She repeats.

"I will, Ms. Doyle." Martin assures her.

After filling out paperwork and having decent conversation, Rosalinda Doyle, was now Rosalinda Crane.

**Transition**

Martin was bathing his new daughter. She was squealing and playing with the bubbles in the tub.

"Roz, that's enough." Martin gently reprimands.

After bathing her, he took her into her bedroom that was previously his study. He gently put the sleeping child in the crib. Martin turns to see Frasier standing there.

"What are you doing up?" Martin asks

"I came to say goodnight to Roz." Frasier responds as he toddled over and whispered goodnight. He left the room to go to his room to sleep.

Martin said goodnight to Frasier and made his way back into Roz's room. He started thinking about his two children. About how they saved him from himself. They brought him joy in his life. He wants to raise him right. Martin went into his room and decided to pray to his wife.

**TBC.**

_That makes 2 Crane children, will Martin adopt more? A little foreshadowing in the story but I won't say where. I don't know if Walt is actually younger but in this, he is. Stay tuned! _


	3. Chapter 3 - Niles

**Summary - A new child joins the Crane family.**

**Transition**

"But Missy Maris, this child hasn't eaten in 5 days!" Marta the servant yelled at her employer

Maris just stood there holding her very cranky, obviously hungary baby, son Niles. Niles was born a week ago and to Maria's displeasure, he was bigger in size than she would've liked. So since she became a mother, she has never fed her child. The only time he's eaten was when she gave birth at the hospital and the nurses cared for him.

"Marta, he can stand to lose a pound or two." Maris said through the baby's wailing. "We don't want him to be fat and worthless now do we?"

Marta took offense to that because she was on the thicker side herself, "But Maris, it isn't healthy!"

Maris got mad, "That's MISS Maris to you Marta. And this baby is hurting me. Take him on the lawn she he can learn how to walk faster than most children can at that age." She said shoving Niles into Marta's arms. Maris looks at Maris in shock and at Niles in sympathy. She wants him to walk? He's one week old!

"Also!" Maris call from the stairs. Marta looks at her. "His cheeks are a bit puffy, so we are going to have them fixed in a couple days, ok? I want to see after a week how his body form is looking."

Marta dropped her face, "You plan NOT to feed this baby for a week!?"

"Whatever it takes to make him thin." Maris remarked. "And Marta, I'm going on a trip to New York, so could you watch Niles?"

Marta nodded, "Yes Missy Maris."

A car horn honks

"That's for me. Remember what I said Marta." Maris said as she was out the door.

"Wait. Now-" Marta was cut off as Maris exited her house. Leaving her with Niles. Marta though Maris meant soon, not at the moment.

Marta goes onto the lawn in their backyard. She quickly went to a bench on the side of their pool and opened it. It was one of those benches where you could put stuff in. She pulls out some formula she was going to surprise Maris with, until she found out Maris hasn't and never intended to feed her child. She held it to the baby's face. Niles latched in without hesitation. He greedily sucked the bottle.

'Maris isn't fit to mother a child." Marta thought, but then she got serious. Marta walked with Niles in her arms into the house and Marta went to the home phone. She dialed social services. Maris cannot go unpunished for what she did and plans to do with this child.

"Hello this is Seattle Social Services, how can we be of service to you?" Someone on the other line responded

"Hello, my name is Marta. And I'd like to report child abuse. The child's mother refuses to feed her child."

As Marta discuss the details with social services, she neglects to hear the door open. She continues to talk until a very unhappy Maris announces herself

"I can't believe you forgot to pack my 6th case of makeup Jaime!" Maris yelled as she walked into the kitchen, where Marta was.

"Marta!" Maris yelled as she saw Marta on the phone and Niles who was...EATING

"MARTA, HOW COULD YOU!" Maris yelled running over to Niles to get the bottle out of his mouth. Marta pulls him away. She. Has. Had. Enough. She hung up angrily and yelled,

"How could YOU Missy Maris? This here is an innocent child and all you are trying to do is make him unhealthy!"

Maris looked less than impressed, "I'm doing what's best for him-"

"Starving your child is the best you can do." Marta retaliated back

If you could see Maris, you could see the steam coming out of her ears.

Maris began to go into full on rage. She was yelling, breaking glass, and baby Niles is crying through all of this. A neighbor had their window open and saw everything going on. The older woman at the window was concerned with the fact that this one woman was throwing vases at another woman who was holding a baby. They both looked in fear. She decided to call 911.

"Hello? I'd like to file a noise complaint." The woman said into the telephone.

**Transition**

Martin Crane was laughing with his partner Frank who decided he needed another drink.

"Another? We just stopped for one." Martin said as he was driving

"Hey! These things make ya thirsty!" He said holding a bag of peppers. How he could eat those so easily he'll never understand.

Martin smiled and shook his head, "Touche."

Frank leaned back in his seat and decided to have a conversation with Martin, "So, how's life?"

Martin laughs, "Good? You?" he said simply

"Good." Frank replies, "Kids good?" He asks Martin

Martin nods, "Yes they are good. My daughter just turned 4 a couple of weeks ago."

Franks mouth was open, "No way! Good for Roz. How old is Frasier again?"

"He's 5." Martin replies

"You thinking about getting anymore?" Frank asks

Martin looks at him in shock, "I am a single man with 2 kids already. A, what makes you think the state would agree to that, and b, why would I want that. I love my kids but they are a handful. They messes, the arguing, the way the love. It's all beautiful but stressful."

"You know we just adopted our first kid." Frank said

"Really?" Martin asked in shock, "Isn't that your 6th kid total?"

"Yeah, but Marty. I looked at him and said, how could I say no?"

"Uh, I got 5 other kids." Martin sarcastically replied

Frank looked at him, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Martin looked at the road ahead of him, "Hester and I always wanted a big family. 3-4 kids. Now that it's just me, I don't know. If there is one thing in life I don't want to screw up, it's raising kids. These little creatures are our future. You can't screw it up."

Frank felt like Martin wanted to say more. But before he could say anything back, their radio rang.

'Crane, you there?" A fellow policemen said into the radio.

Martin picked it up, "Yeah, I'm here, whats up?"

Frank watched as the expression on Martin's face changed, it suddenly became full of worry. Frank could hear the voice on the radio but he was focusing on his stressed friends face.

Martin put down the radio and turned on the sirens as he turned the car around.

"What's going on Marty?" Frank asked

"Didn't you listen?" Martin replied angrily, "there was a noise complaint. Near Roosevelt drive."

"WOAH! Where the rich people live?" Frank asked

Martin nodded, "Apparently a chick blew off the handle and yelling at someone else and throwing things at a baby."

Frank was shocked, "A baby?"

Martin nodded as they continued driving.

Once they arrived at the home. Martin got his gun in his holster and quickly got out of the car. As he and Frank approached the house they heard the smashing of dishes, yelling, and one woman was saying….something about not shooting a gun. As soon as they heard it they both took out their guns and quickly banged on the door.

"POLICE! OPEN UP!" Frank yelled as Martin had his gun off. The voices got quiet and then they heard a shriek and a gun firing off. Martin quickly rammed into the glass of a nearby window with all his might as soon as the gun went off. The back of his shirt was soon filled with blood. He held his gun, ready to shoot, as he searched the house. He heard a baby crying in a nearby room, and a lady trying to hush it. But the baby won't budge. Martin can tell the baby was getting impatient, he quickly walked into the room where he saw a skinny, very skinny, woman holding a baby. With a gun.

"Don't move." The lady said with the gun to the baby's head

Martin didn't dare move an inch, but he had his voice, "What are you doing? Look what you are doing to the baby."

She still had the gun on the baby, "It's none of your business. You police stick your noses where it doesn't belong. That's your flaw." She said as she suddenly turned the gun on Martin, but she forgot he was still armed. He aimed for her shoulder. He shot, she fell to the ground. But before she could fall with the baby, Martin scooped the baby from her arms. He was still fussy. Martin tried to calm him down.

"Martin, there is a dead women in the other room...Woah." His voice trailed as he saw Martin, with a baby in his arms, and a struggling women who was shot on the shoulder on the floor.

"I called 911. They should be here soon." Frank said as he attended to Maris, and Martin stuck to tending the baby

Martin was inspecting the baby, wondering why he is so fussy, "I think this baby is hungry." he said as he went into another room and saw a bottle on the floor. He opened it and gave it a sniff. He thought it seemed good enough. He held it to the baby as he greedily latched onto it. He looked content of being fed. Martin thinks this baby was being starved.

As the officials arrived, everything was explained. And thanks to the security footage they managed to get into, Martin was innocent, and the woman named Maris, who they treated the bullet wound for, would be sent to jail for a long time. All the matter left to handle was the baby, Niles.

"He has immediate family. The mother of the woman Maris seems fit to-" Another detective said as Martin cut him off

"I don't want him anywhere near this family again." Martin said as he looked at the sleeping child

"Then what do you suggest Crane?" the detective said

"I don't know." Martin admitted

"I do." Lawyer Steven Jackson said as he walked into the mansion. All police in there looked at him

"Aw geez!" Martin exclaimed, "Whenever you show up I end up getting a kid that day."

Steven didn't say anything, "Well since you mention it…"

Martin looked at him with a 'Are you serious look?'. Steven continued, "I went to 5 different agencies, they see you as competent to care for a child. To be exact, you can have up to at least four children in your current status."

Martins heart skipped a beat, "Are you saying…?" He trailed

Steven picked up Niles, "Would you like to be the father of this child?"

Martin took Niles from the lawyer, ah what would one more hurt. He thought.

"Yeah. I'll take in little Niles." Martin said as he smiled

Niles smiled back at him.

**Transition**

Roz and Ronee were running around the apartment. Using these nerf guns that Ronee borrowed from her brother. They were shooting at each other as Frasier was sitting on the couch, peacefully reading.

"You are so much more fun then Ms. Smith." Roz says to Ronee

"Who is Ms. Smith?" Ronee asks

"It's than, Roz. And Ms. Smith is an older lady who watches us when you are at school and when I come back from kindergarten and pre k, for Roz." Frasier says

Ronee nods, "And why am I more fun?"

"Because your not old." Roz tells her

"She is not that old Roz." Frasier tells her

"Uh huh, she older than daddy." Roz says

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Martin says as he enters the apartment. With Frank behind him holding a baby cradle.

"Daddy!" Frasier and Roz both yell as they run up to Martin. Martin got on his knees and embraced his two children.

"Hey Frank what's better than this? This always makes my day." He says as he looks into both of his children's eyes as they smiled back.

"Yeah, hold onto it. My kids are in their teens, except for the latest one, they barely knowledge I'm home." Frank replies

"What that?" Roz asks indicating to the cradle in Franks hand

"Didn't you just adopt a child Mr. Frank?" Frasier asked

Frank laughed, "Yes I did, but it's not my child." Frank said as he handed the child over to Martin. Frasier and Roz looked at each other with their eyes wide open.

"You mean, he's our brother?" Roz asked

Martin nodded, "Yup. Frasier, Roz, meet your brother Niles Crane."

Frasier looks at him with a straight face, "I don't really like him."

Martin laughed, "you know, when I was born my brother said the same about me. But he ended up loving and caring for me, maybe even more than our parents did."

Frasier just looked at Martin as Roz stroked Niles' head, "Finally, I have someone to dress up and give makeovers to." Roz announced

Frasier rolled his eyes, he took a second look at Niles. Frasier smiled a bit, 'Maybe it won't be that bad.' he thought

**Transition**

Frasier was sleeping in his room, that he now shared with Niles. Frasier was awoken by the cries of his brother. He stuffed a pillow over his head to help draw out the sounds of his wailing brother. But once Frasier realized he wouldn't stop he got up.

"Okay okay, I'm coming." Frasier said tiredly as he approached Niles's crib. He draped his arm over the crib, "What do you want?" He asks. Niles just cried.

Frasier carefully picked him up, remembering all the things his father told him about holding a baby. Hold it up, support the neck and head, and don't drop it. Niles calmed down once he was in Frasier's arms. Niles snuggled against in his secure arms.

"Oh sure." Frasier grumbled, "I'm going to have to hold you all night. You'll cry once I put you down aren't you." Niles just slept against Frasier. He just rocked back and forth with Niles in his arms as he just looked out the window into the night sky. He looked at the clock. 2:05 am. Frasier sighed, but he decided to hold Niles for a little longer. One more minute."

"Niles wake you up Fras?" Martin asks as he walked into the room

"Uh-huh." Frasier mumbles tiredly

"Maybe I'll put him in my room, I don't want him keeping you up."

"I don't mind Dad." Frasier says to his father

Martin smiles, "But you have school, so lets put Niles back down and put you back into bed huh?" he says as he carefully takes Niles from Frasier and puts him down in his crib. Martin turns around to see Frasier asleep in the rocking chair. Martin picked him up and put him in his bed. He kissed them both, went to Roz's room and kissed her. He went back to his bed and talked to his wife again. He kept it short and simple.

'I love you honey. And I love them.' he thought. He was tired anyway.

**TBC.**

_Well that's Niles. His story is different but he's all good now. More On the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__ps. this has been done for a month or so but I had some tech problems._


	4. Chapter 4 - Daphne

**_Summary- The fourth and final child joins the Crane family_**

_A/N - Swear word here and there_

**Transition**

Gertrude and her husband Harry Moon were in the hospital after Gertrude was having contractions. Gertrude and her husband are waiting for the arrival of their youngest, and only, girl in the family. Right now, they have 8 sons. Having a daughter was exciting for the both of them.

Right now, Gertrude was ready to deliver. The doctor came around once she saw Gertrude in pain.

"Oh yep. She's a comin'" The doctor said in a british accent

She grunts in pain, "AHHH. Simon?! Where is your father?!"

Simon hops to the room, "I believe he is still at the pub Mom."

She curses, "Damn it! He can't be here to see his daughters birth."

Simon shrugs and sits down, "You got a sports network?"

"Uhhh…" The doctor said confused that a 7 year old is in a delivery room

"UGH. SIMON YOU BUFFOON!" Gertrude yelled

"What?" Simon yelled back

"GET OUT!!!"

Simon quickly scrambled out. The doctor paid full attention to Gertrude.

"Okay, a couple of pushes and she should be out." the doctor told her

Gertrude groans, "I'm trying. It hurts." She complains

The doctor keeps telling her to push, she pushes. The doctor tells her to push, she pushes. The doctor tells her to push-

"I thought you said a couple of pushes!!" Gertrude yells, getting irritated.

The doctor looks down, "OH! Just one more push Ms. Moon!"

Gertrude yells and pushes once more, with everything she's got.

Suddenly a wave of relief washed over her. She heard crying.

The doctor smiled as she held up the baby.

"Would you like to hold her, Ms. Moon?" The doctor asked

Gertrude smiled and nodded, "Oh yes. Of course I do."

She holds her baby. Gertrude kept rubbing a hand on her head.

"Have you considered a name?" The doctor asked

Name? Gertrude and Harry came up with a million names. But none she liked. Since he wasn't here, and she carried this baby for 9 months. She was going to name her.

"Daphne." Gertrude says as baby Daphne smiles.

**Transition**

The smoke alarm was going off, the boys were making a ruckus. 3 week old Daphne was crying. Her husband was at the pub. Just a typical Moon household morning.

"Nigel! Don't be throwing the ball in here no more!" Gertrude yelled

"Sorry, Ma. Just gettin' some practice before school." Nigel replied

Daphne was crying some more. Gertrude was going to her daughter when the doorbell rang.

"Uhhh." Gertrude groaned.

"Simon! Get Daphne." Gertrude says as she answered the door

She was met with a nice looking man in a suit with a colleague beside him.

"Can I help you?" Gertrude asked

"Hello Ma'am. We are with child protective services. We were given 5 domestic violence reports, and about 11 noise complaints." one man says

Gertrude was getting scared, "So?"

They look at each other before continuing, "Ma'am. We have to take all 9 of your kids away. You are in debt-"

"Wait! Debt?" Gertrude cut him off, "We are not in debt. We are doing well."

The man nodded, "Yes. You are."

Gertrude crossed her arms, "Oh yeah? Where is all the spending taking place?"

Just then, a drunk Harry moon was 'Walking" on the front step

"Hello, love." He slurs as he leans on the doorframe for support.

Gertrude shook her head, "Nevermind."

The man snapped his fingers and two other men went inside, pushing Gertrude out of the way.

"Wait…" She said as she was pushed, "you can't just walk in and take them."

"According to this warrant, we can." The man said as he held up the paper

"No!" Gertrude yelled as her sons were ushered out of the house.

"Did anyone get the baby?" The man asked

Gertrude looked up in shock, "No. Not my daughter. Please." She begged

"Is this her?" The man asked as he carried the baby

Gertrude swore as angry tears ran down her face, "You know what? I'll see you in court!"

The one man walked over to her, "You won't have a case. Plus, no money for a lawyer. The best you can do is make sure she goes to a good family."

"No. She's my daughter. I am not okay with this." Gertrude protested

"Ms. Moon-" The man started

"NO! I'LL NEVER BE OKAY WITH THIS!!!"

"Take her away." The man said referring to Daphne

"NO!" Gertrude yelled as she punched the man, and jumped onto the other who had her daughter, making him drop her. Daphne screamed on impact.

"Enough of this!" Harry yelled as he punched his wife off of the man.

Everyone looked at him in shock. The man who dropped Daphne picked her back up and got in one car. The other man went with him. The car drove away. Police were called for disturbance. Harry Moon, and an unconscious Gertrude, were arrested.

**Transition**

One day later, it was decided that Daphne would be sent into the United States with a lawyer named Steven Jackson. After being told of her injuries, Steven took her to a hospital. He called the one man who he could depend on, Martin Crane.

"Hey, I heard about the child. How is she?" Martin asked as he walked into the hospital

"Concussion, major one." Steven told him

Martin grimaced, "Oh my god…"

Steven nods, "But she'll be okay."

Martin nods, "Thank God."

Steven looks at him. Martin stares back.

"What?" Martin asked

Steven raised his eyebrows, "She needs a home-"

"Oh no." Martin cut him off, "Oh-o-no. I already have 3 colleges to save for. I just don't think I have it in me."

Steven smiled, "That is where you are wrong. You will get paid for her because she was born in a different country. It's not much but it's some."

Martin nodded, "I guess it'll help."

"Exactly. And Frasier and Roz are significantly older than Niles-"

"Just by 5 and four years." Martin pointed out.

"It gives him someone his own age to hang out with." Steven Finished

Martin thought about it, like he has done with the other 3 decisions he had to make. Plus, he could adopt 4 without getting the attention of the state.

Martin sighs, "Okay." Steven smiles.

"But this is the 4th and final..Ok?" Martin asks. The state told Martin that he was allowed 4 kids maximum. Daphne HAD to be the last.

Steven took his hand, "Absolutely."

**Transition**

That night, Martin carried Daphne home. He entered the house. He was met with Ronee, Roz, Frasier holding a sleeping Niles, on the couch watching a movie. He softly closed the door, but they all had the ears of a hawk.

"Dad!" Frasier and Roz both yelled as Roz jumped off the couch and Frasier quickly hands Niles over to his babysitter as they run to their father.

"OH." Martin said as he felt two children throw themselves at him. He tried to steady himself and Daphne.

"Guys, I can hug you later. I need to put Daphne down." Martin tells his two energetic kids

"Daphne?" Frasier asks not knowing who that is

Martin looks at him and Roz.

"She's your new sister." Martin tells them simply.

Roz's eyes lit up, "New Sister!" she squeals

Niles, as well as Daphne, both wake up and start crying because of waking up rather abruptly.

Martin sighs in frustration, "Roz, you need to be more quiet. Ronee, bring Niles back here. I'll try to put them both down and sleep. Fras, watch your sister for a minute."

Ronee follows Martin to the back room with the two babies, leaving just Frasier and Roz.

"New sister…" Roz keeps saying, "Isn't it exciting?"

Frasier shrugs.

"What's wrong Frasier?" Roz asked, not liking her brother upset

Frasier sighs, "It's just...Niles is okay. But having another baby in the house is just...a bit much. Don't you think?"

Roz shrugs, "Well, Daddy did say he was able to have four kids. This makes four. Don't you want Daphne to have a happy home?"

Frasier got defensive, "Of course I do. I'm just worried about Dad."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus, they have us." Roz assured, "I wanna be the sibling that's always there for them. I just love them. You know?" Roz asked

Frasier nodded, "Yeah. I know what you mean. We will make sure they feel loved. You know Roz, for four years old..You can be kinda wise."

Roz smiled. Frasier smiled back. Frasier sat next to her on the couch. They hugged each other in a long embrace for multiple minutes.

**TBC**.

That is Daphne. She is the 4th and final Crane. I know one of you thought we could have bulldog as a Crane, but I have ideas about just the 4 children. The next stories are just the daily life in the Crane household. I'll have a couple of when they are young but I might fast forward to when they are pre-teens to older teens! Stay Tuned!!!!! plus I do know this one is significantly shorter. but as I continue, these stories will be longer. this is just a little drabble of how Martin adopted Daphne.


End file.
